Is it Something More?
by bayj418
Summary: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan have been best friends for a very long time. But things start changing between the two. Niether can put their finger on it. Are they going through a rough-patch in their friendship? Or is it something more? Takes place during HBP. Rated M for suggestive and bad language. Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.


Dean was confused. He really didn't understand. Why was Seamus treating him like this! They'd been friends since the first train ride to Hogwarts! Why was Seamus so mad that Dean was dating Ginny Weasley! Ginny was such a great girl, and even if she was Ron's sister, he was going to keep her for as long as he could. Why couldn't Seamus understand that! They were supposed to be best friends. Dean punched the stone wall above his nightstand.

"OUCH!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she walked into the dorm Dean shared with the other boys in sixth year.

"Oh, nothing, just tripped and fell into the wall with my fist." Dean joked. Ginny laughed. Gods, he loved it when she laughed. When she did, he couldn't help but smile.

"So," Ginny started. "I was thinking," She took a few slow steps forward, until she was right on top of him. "Everyone else is at the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. We could," she smiled, seductively caressing his arms,"have a little fun." She smirked, continuing her game of seduction.

He picked her up, kissing her, and placed her gently on the bed.

Seamus was angry, and he didn't know why. How was he supposed to Explain THAT to Dean!

"Seamus, are you seeing this! It's amazing!" Ron yelled. Seamus didn't really care about the Quidditch match currently taking place, all he cared about was how he was going to make everything up to Dean, his best friend, and tell him that he was sorry for being extremely stupid. Even though he didn't even have an explanation for himself.

"Ron, shut it. I really couldn't give a damn about Quidditch right now." Seamus said as Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy raced around the pitch chasing the snitch.

"And Cho Chang has caught the Snitch!" Zacharias Smith announced. "Too bad Slytherin is up by 300 points. SLYTHERIN WINS!" Boos from everywhere except for the thunderous cheers from the Slytherins. The strangest part, Seamus noticed, was that it didn't even look like Malfoy was mad. In fact, it looked like Malfoy cared as much about Quidditch as Seamus did right now.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Ron, it was not a brilliant game of Quidditch. I mean, I wasn't even playing." Harry joked, smirking.

"Well other than that it was still riveting, and I don't even like Quidditch." Hermione said, Talking, walking, and reading Hogwarts, A History. And all at once too!

Parvarti whispered something into Hermione's ear. At first, Parvarti and Hermione were forced to spend time together due to the fact that Lavender and Ron were usually ignoring them. However, they were fast becoming true friends.

"Wow Parvarti, really! Why would you even THINK that!" Hermione giggled. And blushed. Seamus thought that was strange, mostly because Hermione Granger wasn't the kind of girl that really giggled like that. Or blushed.

"So Hermione," Seamus said, as Parvarti went to gossip with Lavender. "What on earth could be making you blush like that?"

"For some UNGODLY reason, Parvarti has it in her head that I have a thing for Malfoy." She giggled again." She thinks THAT is why I didn't hate the game." They walked a few more paces in a comfortable silence. "Seamus?"

"Yes Hermione?" Seamus was genuinely curious. He and Hermione hadn't had a conversation for this long since their first train ride to Hogwarts.

"You won't tell anyone this tidbit of gossip, will you? I don't want anyone to talk about me anymore than they already do." She was practically begging, how could he say no?

"Ya, of course." She looked relieved. "You don't actually like him, do you?" She looked repulsed.

"Oh, Gods no! You're insulting me Seamus!" Hermione laughed, and Seamus laughed with her. They walked on in a comfortable silence.

"Seamus?"

"Hermione?"

"Its dinner, where's Dean and Ginny?"

Dean woke up very happy, with Ginny curled up with him on his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ginny replied, smiling up at him.

"We should probably get down to dinner before people start wondering where we are."

"That's a really good idea, no wonder I'm into you." Dean winked. He and Ginny quickly mad Themselves presentable, and hand-in-hand, walked down to the Great Hall.

**I know, I know, it's kinda short, but I'm still trying to figure out what direction I'm going in. Input is GREATLY appreciated.**


End file.
